Adopted Lies
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: HeroesSmallville Crossover. Set in high school for Smallville. AU. Claire and her family had to move to Smallville after their close encounter with Sylar, but what happens when Sylar shows up in Smallville? ClairexClark!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Smallville. **

**Chapter 1**

Claire walked into the empty room that she now called her room. She didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. With Sylar looking for her, she had to leave. "Hey Claire."

"Hi Dad."

"You'll get used to Smallville soon enough."

"I had to leave Zach, Dad. He was my friend."

"Claire, we've all had to make sacrifices. Get ready for school."

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today," said Mrs. Artman. "Her name is Claire Bennet. Claire, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"I'm originally from Odessa, Texas. And I was a cheerleader. That's pretty much it." Yeah, that's all I can say, she thought.

From the tone of her voice the class could tell that she didn't want to be in Smallville.

"Okay, Claire, take a seat," Mrs. Artman waved to the seat next to Chloe Sullvian.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

First period was over. I can't believe I'm in Nowhereville, USA, she thought. Well, anything was better than Odessa. Sylar wouldn't be able to find her now.

"Claire, Claire,"Lana Lang said.

"Yeah?"

"Class is over. You can get up now." Lana said with a smile.

"Thanks," Claire said with a laugh.

Ring Ring Ring!

6 periods later, school was over.

Claire saw a jacket near someone's locker. She picked it up and looked in the pockets. There was a wallet. She looked at the ID and it said, "Chloe Sullivan."

Claire knew that she worked on the newspaper after school, so she went there. Claire opened the door. Chloe and Clark looked up from talking.

Claire walked over to the desk. "I-I found your jacket in the hallway, Chloe."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

As Claire walked away, her hand scraped against the desk.

"Ouch," she said.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked her.

"Yeah, Fine."

Clark and Chloe watched as her hand regenerated.

Oh my gosh, please tell me that they didn't see that, she thought.

"Clark, did you see that?" Chloe asked amazed.

"Out of all the weird things I've seen in Smallville, I've never seen something like that," Chloe said.

"Chloe that was rude," Clark told her. "Were you affected by a meteor shower?"

"Meteor shower?" Claire looked totally clueless. "No, actually I was born like this."

"So you're not from around here?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Claire noticed the Wall of Weird. Great, she's gonna write an article on me and add me to the Wall of Weird.

"Very subtle, Chloe." Clark told her. "You were born like that...?"

"Yeah. Dr. Suresh described it as a genetic mutation."

"Are your parents like that, too?" Clark asked.

"I wouldn't exactly know. I'm adopted." I don't want him to feel sorry for me.

"Join the club." Clark said.

"I didn't know there was a club." Claire said as she smiled. Claire blushed. "Um, I really have to go now, but I would appreciate it if you guys kept this a secret."

"Yeah, sure." Chloe and Clark said together.

"Thanks," Claire said as she left. Claire couldn't believe that she had just told them everything. Well, what's done is done, she thought.

* * *

**Please review and be honest. That was my first attempt at a Heroes story or a Smallville story. Also my first attempt at a crossover. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claire walked out of the Torch office. Regret was clouding her mind. _Why did I tell them that? I should've just turned around so they couldn't see it. _As she walked

down the hallway, she saw a man standing there. Like he was waiting for her.

* * *

"That was unbelievable, but of course it's believable: This is Smallville! But, I've never seen anything like _**that. **_Definitely 'Wall of Weird' material, right?"

"She's not a 'meteor freak', Chloe."

"I know that Clark, but that doesn't mean it's not weird."

Clark looked around the room uncomfortably. _If she thought this about Claire, I wonder what she'd think about me._

"Clark, you like her. Don't you?Why else would you be all defensive?"

Clark was blushing uncontrollably. "Well. She's umm...She's...umm...I'll see you tomorrow." Clark said as he got up to leave.

Chloe laughed. "Bye."

* * *

Clark was walking to his locker to get some books when he noticed Claire's stuff spilled out in the middle of the hallway.

"Claire?" Clark looked around the hallway for her. "Claire?"

Suddenly Clark heard distant screams. He listened closer and he heard "Help!" multiple times. Clark sped off to find her . He finally got to her

and he saw her held against the wall, he head splitting open, blood dripping down her face. She looked over at Clark, her eyes pleading for help.

"Let go of her!"

Claire watched amazed and shocked as Clark ran over to Sylar and threw him from the back of the alley into the street. Clark watched as Claire's head closed

back up.

Claire was gaping at Clark. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Come on." Clark sped off to the barn with Claire in his arms, saving her from Sylar.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the LONG hiatus. lol. It took me a long time to think of dialogue for the third chapter. It's like 1:30 in the morning. **Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Clark and Claire had just gotten into the barn. So many things were spiraling through Claire's head. She knew there were people like her, but this just blew her mind.

"Clark ! How did you do that? That was amazing."

"Do what, Claire?"

"I wasn't unconscious, Clark. I saw everything that happened. Don't play dumb. A regular person couldn't throw someone that far, run that fast, or hear my screams. Are you like me?"

Clark thought about what she had just said. There was no avoiding the question. He smiled. He was going to tell her everything. "Not exactly." Soon he told her about Krypton, and Jor-el. When he was finished, she had a blank expression on her face. He soon realized that she was taking everything in. What seemed like an eternity to him was finally over. Clark smiled back. Good, he thought. She doesn't think I'm a freak.

Claire took in a deep breath and then she let it out. She looked up at Clark (because she's so short) and she asked him, "Do you have any other powers?"

Clark nodded. Claire smiled. "What else can you do?"

"I have x-ray vision."

"X-ray vision?" Claire asked awkwardly.

"I haven't x-rayed you." Claire tilted her head to the side.

"I would never x-ray you. I mean…not that I wouldn't want to." Clark stopped talking. He had thought out loud. He didn't even realize that he had said that. When he saw the look on Claire's face, he knew that he had said it out loud. His face turned bright red. _Oh, God,_ He thought.

Claire knew what he was thinking, because that look was all over his face.

Claire laughed. " Clark. It's okay. I know what you meant….So…?

"Oh umm..I have heat vision, I have super strength, I can leap really high, super speed, super-hearing, and I'm pretty much invincible."

There was a silence between them for a while. It wasn't awkward or anything, they were just too busy smiling at each other. Clark realized that he was smiling at her. He blushed as he decided to break the silence.

"So, do you know who that guy was that was trying to kill you?"

"Yeah. His name is Sylar. He kills people like me and takes their powers. This isn't the first time he's come after me. Luckily you heard me, or else I wouldn't be here right now." She smiled. "What about you? Are you the town Savior or something?"

"More like the secret town Savior."

Claire laughed, and then she got serious. " Clark, I'm not gonna tell anyone your secret. You can trust me." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Claire." Clark looked deep into her eyes and realized that she was being completely sincere. He smiled at her and she smiled back and blushed.

"Does anyone else know your secret, Clark?"

"Just my parents and Pete. You?"

"My friend Zach, my parents do _now_."

Ring! Ring! Ring! Claire's cell phone rang. "That's my dad. I guess I should get going."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah. Thanks." They both smiled at each other and then Claire followed Clark out the door.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. And lots of reviews please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

OK!!! FINALLY UP!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited. I do not know if anyone noticed in Chapter 3 that I put that Clark told Claire about kryptonite. If you go back to Chapter 3, you'll notice that I took the part about Clark telling Claire about the kryptonite. I was writing that at 1:30am and I didn't notice I put that, and Clark wouldn't tell someone that he just met about kryptonite, so therefore I changed it. I don't know if Claire knows what Sylar looks like during this time in season 1, but I didn't say she did, so she doesn't since it is an AU story. I tried to make this longer than the others. Hope you like it!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Clark pulled up to Claire's house in his truck. After driving for 15 minutes in silence, it was kind of a relief to drop her off. Even though he didn't want her to go.

"Thanks, Clark." Claire said, smiling at him.

Clark returned the smile. "No problem."

"See you tomorrow," they said at the same time. It made them both blush. "Bye." Clark watched as Claire walked up to the house. When she was in, he drove away.

**CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC **

Claire put her stuff down on the floor, and she walked into the kitchen. "I'm home," she yelled.

"Claire. Where have you been? It's late. You should've called." Mr. Bennett said.

"I'm sorry, Dad,"Claire said innocently, "I was with some friends and they were showing me around Smallville."

"And do these friends happen to be _boys_? Remember that you can't date."

"Chloe and Clark. I guess I don't have to tell you which one is the boy," she said coldly. She walked up the stairs, slammed her door and laid down on her bed. She couldn't go a minute without thinking about Clark._ He's nice, he's hot, and he's like me. Well, kinda_. _Maybe I'll like Smallville after all, _She thought with a smile.

**CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC **

"Hey Chloe," Lana said.

"Hey."

"Come with me to take out the trash?" Lana asked.

"Sure, let's go." They walked outside and the noticed a man lying on the ground. "Lana...do see that?" Lana nodded.

They both ran up to him and tried to wake him up.

Sylar woke up. He remembered what had happened earlier. He almost forgot about Claire when he was thinking about the other man. If he wanted to find out more about him, he was going to have to stay in Smallville and lay low.

"I'm fine." Chloe and Lana helped him up. "And you two are? So I can thank my saviors the right way."

"I'm Lana," she said with a smile.

"Chloe. And you are?"

"Gabriel Gray. I'm new around here. I was referred to Smallville by a," He smiled, "by a friend. He said it's a nice place to live."

"Would you like some coffee?" Lana asked.

"Sure."

Chloe eyed him suspiciously. There was something suspicious about him, but she couldn't figure out what it was. "What?" He asked Chloe.

"Nothing."

**CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC **

Lana, Chloe, and Gabriel walked into the Talon. "Do you have a coffee preference?" Lana asked as Gabriel sat down.

"No. I like it black."

"Do you have anywhere to live, Gabriel?" Lana asked.

"No, no I don't."

"Isn't it a little odd that you would move here without getting a place to live?" Chloe asked.

"There's no fun in plans. I like to make it up as I go along." He smiled at Chloe.

"Why would you-"

"Are we done with 'twenty questions'?" He said coldly. He glared at Chloe when Lana turned around.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I forgot I locked up. Chloe, can you get that?"

"Yeah, sure." Chloe eyed Gabriel warily and walked to the door. "Hey, Clark."

"Hey, Chloe." They walked over to the counter where Gabriel and Lana were.

"Hey, Lana." Clark smiled.

She smiled back. "Hey, Clark. This is Gabriel, Gabriel, This is Clark."

Clark extended his hand as Gabriel extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you," They said at the same time.

Clark looked familiar to Gabriel. He couldn't figure out where he had seen Clark before.

"So, you're new here?" As Clark spoke, Gabriel remembered. It was the man in the alley. Clark wouldn't remember him because he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I just moved here. I don't know how long I'll be here."

"Coffee, Clark?"

"No, I just came to give this to Chloe. See you guys at school. See you around, Gabriel." Gabriel nodded at Clark.

"See ya." Lana and Chloe said together. Clark walked out of the Talon.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around," Gabriel said with an evil smile on his face.

"So, about that place to stay…?" Lana asked with a smile on her face. "There's an apartment above the Talon." Lana pointed up the stairs.

"How much?" Gabriel smiled at her.

"500 dollars a month."

"Cool. I'll take it."

**CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC **

Sylar walked into the apartment. It was small, but that was not what he was worried about. He didn't even want Claire's power anymore. Well, he did, but not as much as he wanted to figure out the mystery of Clark. He wanted his power, and he wanted it very badly.

**CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC **

"Hey, Clark." Claire said as she walked up to his locker.

"Claire, hi." He said as he gave her a big smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm great. Do you want me to show you around Smallville later, since I didn't get to last night?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." She beamed at him.

"Hey, Clark."

"Lana." He said. As he said it, he gave her an awkward smile.

_What's that about?_ Claire thought.

Lana looked in Claire's direction. "Oh, hi Claire. I didn't see you," she said nonchalantly.

"Hi, Lana," Claire said through her teeth, trying to be nice. There was an awkward silence between the three for a while.

"I'm gonna go talk to Chloe, I'll see you guys later," Claire said.

**CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC **

"Hey, Chloe," Claire said.

"Hey, how do you like your second day of school? Exciting enough for you?" Chloe asked laughing.

Claire laughed. "Not as exciting as the Wall of Weird. But maybe I'll get to see some of the weirdness soon."

"How did you like the scenery yesterday?" Chloe smirked.

"The scenery?"

"Claire, I'm talking about Clark."

Claire laughed. "You sure don't waste any time. He's nice," she said with pure embarrassment. She blushed a little bit, too.

"He's nice? _Just_ nice? Do you have eyes, Claire?"

Claire laughed again. "Fine, he's really hot, too…Is Lana his girlfriend?

Chloe grimaced from being asked that question all the time. "No, they used to date."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Let's go to class." Claire and Chloe went to class.

* * *

Please review. OR ELSE!!! LOL. :) If you have any ideas please please please share. Tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited! I hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 5**

"…And now we will discuss what led to the fall of Rome. What led to the fall of Rome was…umm…where are my notes?"

A chorus of groans filled the room. It was the most boring class of the day, but luckily it was the last class. Claire was nodding off, as everyone else was. She looked over at Clark and he caught her looking at him. She smiled and he smiled back. Lana saw Clark look at Claire and she rolled her eyes. They weren't together anymore so why should she be mad?

Ring! Ring! Ring! Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of the bell. School was over! Claire got up from her seat and she looked at Clark. He was getting his stuff together. She walked over to him. "So, Clark, how about that tour?" Clark smiled. "Sure, let's go."

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Meanwhile, in the apartment above the Talon, Sylar was plotting out his next move: To find out as much as he possibly could about Clark. He could start by asking around. But wouldn't that look a little suspicious if he started to ask around about Clark? It would also be a little creepy. Sylar got his jacket, and he walked out the door and down the stairs. _Ah_, he thought, _my two favorite people of the moment._ Clark and Claire had just walked into the Talon.

"This is the Talon. It's where everyone hangs out basically."

Claire laughed. "Basically," she repeated.

Sylar walked over to Claire and Clark. " Clark, isn't it?"

"Yeah, hi, Gabriel. This is Claire."

"Hi," Claire smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you," he said as he extended his hand.

"I'm going to get some coffee, Clark. It was nice to meet you, Gabriel."

Claire walked to the counter to get some coffee. "So, Gabriel, how do you like Smallville so far?"

"I like it. It's very interesting. I've never been to a place where so many strange things occur."

Clark smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will. I've seen a lot stranger things. Excuse me, Clark." Clark nodded and he walked away.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Lana and Chloe walked into the Talon. Sylar spotted Chloe, and he glared at her quickly. Chloe saw the icy stare and she drew in a deep breath, returning the look. She grabbed Lana's arm. "Lana, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you sure you want Gabriel to live here? I mean what do you know about him, really?"

Lana laughed. "Chloe, you're just being paranoid. It's fine," they both looked over at him. "He's nice. He hasn't done anything that would make me think otherwise."

"Based on one conversation, Lana." Chloe saw Sylar heading over and she stopped the conversation.

"May I have a cup of coffee, Lana?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Black, right?" He nodded and Lana walked over to the coffee maker. When she was at the coffee maker, he put his back towards her, and he faced Chloe. "What is your fascination with me, Chloe?"

"I just want to make sure that you're a safe person to be around. For my friend's sake. Why? Are you afraid I'll find out a secret that you're hiding?"

Sylar smiled. "Chloe. Chloe, Chloe. You don't intimidate me. I'm not afraid of you." He put his mouth to her ear and he whispered, "But you should be afraid of me." Chloe's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe he had just threatened her. She was scared, but she didn't show it. "I'm not afraid of you." She stared into his eyes and a chill went through her body.

"Here's your coffee, Gabriel!" Lana grinned at him.

"Thank you, Lana."

"So, what were you two talking about?" Lana asked, raising her eyebrows at Chloe.

"Nothing." Sylar said, "We were just getting to know each other better. Right, Chlo?"

Chloe blinked at him a couple times and then she nodded. "Yeah, we were just getting to know each other better."

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Claire sat down next to Clark and she handed him a coffee. "So, Claire, how do you like Smallville so far?"

"Well, it's definitely a lot better than I expected." Her eyes sparkled when she said that and Clark knew that she was talking about him.

Clark nodded and he smiled. "Good."

"Yeah," Claire giggled.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Sylar walked upstairs into his apartment. He was reading the newspaper. "Local Teen Saves a Boy from Fire." Clark's picture was underneath the headline. "So, he has super-strength, and he can walk through fire. I'm going to enjoy his powers," he said with an evil smile on his face. He opened the windows and he looked outside them. He saw a boy with super-strength. He was lifting cars and throwing them. "Finally," he said with an evil grin on his face. He walked down stairs and out of the Talon. It was dark outside, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. Sylar slowly walked up to the boy and he caught him by surprise. He threw him against the wall. "Hey! Hey! Wait help!!" Sylar clenched his neck harder, causing the boy to gasp for air. He couldn't breathe. His throat was closing in. He felt like his head was about to explode. His head started splitting and blood started streaming down his face. Sylar dropped him on the ground.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Sylar walked over to a car. He put his hands underneath the car, and he started to lift. He couldn't. _What?_ He thought. He started to get mad and he threw the car with his telekinetic ability. All his other powers worked, but why couldn't this one? He didn't know why this one didn't work. He went back into the Talon and he walked upstairs.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Claire walked into her room. She was thinking about the previous days' events. She thought about Sylar. Where had he gone? Did he leave Smallville? She thought that he'd left. She thought that if he had stayed then she would've heard him or seen him already. She made up her mind that he had left and she went to bed.

* * *

**Please Review! LOTS!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

"Hey lovebirds." Chloe said as Clark and Claire walked into the Torch. 

"Hey," they answered. When they realized that they answered to that they glared at Chloe. Chloe smirked at them.

"Well, if you guys can pry yourselves away from each other for a couple minutes, come take a look at this," she said gesturing towards her computer.

Clark looked at Chloe sheepishly and he whispered, "Cut it out." Chloe smiled to herself.

"Okay, so you guys heard about the murder outside the Talon last night, right?"

"Yeah…" They answered together. "Okay, so. My connections at the police station told me that the victim was found with the top of his head cut off. But get this: his brain was missing!"

"What?!" Claire asked. Clark and Chloe noticed that she looked completely horrified.

"Claire?" Chloe asked.

"Umm…Keep going." Clark and Chloe looked at her expressionless face and then at each other. Chloe was hesitant to keep going, but Claire nodded at her to keep going.

"There weren't any fingerprints on the victim at all. But here's the immensely terrifying part: The police has connected this murder to massive amounts of murders all over the country. All of them killed the same way. No one knows why they were killed, though."

Claire's eyes started to water. "Claire? What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Sylar…he's still here," she whispered as the tears fell down her face.

"Claire, do you know who's doing this?" Chloe asked.

Claire nodded. "Do you know why?"

"People with abilities like me."

"Has he come after you at all?"

Claire looked over at Clark quickly, and then she turned back to Chloe. "Yes, but he stopped when some people walked by."

Chloe walked over to Claire. "I think you should tell the police," Chloe said.

"They can't stop him! No one can!" She said frantically.

"Well, then we need to figure out who it is."

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Sylar sat in the Talon apartment thinking. Why wouldn't the power work? It bothered him, and he couldn't take his mind off of it. He didn't want to. He walked over to his laptop and he googled 'Smallville.' Twenty-three million results came up, but the first one that really caught his attention was an article by Smallville's own Chloe Sullivan. It was about the meteor shower and all of the strange things that have been happening since. _So that explains it. The power's not in their brains. It's coming from somewhere else. _He thought. He heard a knock on the door. "Lana," he said as he opened the door. "Gabriel, the police want to speak with you."

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Chloe had gone to find out more information about the case. It was just Claire and Clark in the Torch. Claire was sitting at the computer re-reading what Chloe had gotten from her 'connections.'

"Claire, stop, you'll drive yourself crazy if you keep reading that." Clark pulled the chair and turned it to face him.

"Clark, he's going to come after me. He's going to kill me." She said as the tears dropped into her lap.

"No he's not, Claire. Nothing's going to happen to you…I won't let anything happen to you." He placed his hand on hers. Claire looked up at Clark and she saw the sincerity in his eyes. She gave him a tearful smile, and she leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks, Clark." Clark smiled and he put his arm around her.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Lana and Sylar walked down the stairs to talk to the police. "Hi, Gabriel. Have a seat, we'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Okay." Sylar said as he sat down. _Hurry up, he thought_. He was irritated, but he didn't really show it.

"My name is Shawn, by the way. Okay. Now I understand that you're living here. Did you hear anything last night?"

It was time for Sylar to put his good acting skills to use. "Yes. I heard screaming, and I looked out the window and I saw the boy being grabbed. I called the police as I went outside, but it was too late. By the time I had gotten outside, he was already dead."

"Did you get a glimpse of this man?"

"No. I couldn't see him."

"Alright, thanks, Gabriel." Shawn shook Gabriel's hand and he walked out of the Talon.

"Wow, that must have been terrible to witness," Lana said as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," he said looking at her. "It was pretty horrifying. Did they ask you anything?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't much help," she said as she handed him the cup. "I left way before this happened. The only reason I was asked was because I partially own it."

"Yeah, well at least you didn't see the aftermath of the incident," he said as he took a sip from his cup. The top of the boy's head was split open, and his brain was missing. It was disturbing." Sylar rolled his eyes while Lana's back was turned.

"That must've given you nightmares."

"Yeah, tons." Lana nodded sympathetically and went back to another customer.

_Stupid Lana,_ he thought

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Clark pulled up in his truck into Claire's driveway. "Thanks Clark," she said as she smiled at him. Her smile quickly faded as she saw her dad's car in the rearview mirror. Clark noticed her facial expression. "What?" He asked confused.

"No, it's not you, it's my dad." Claire got out of the truck.

"Hey, Claire-bear." Claire cringed a little when he called her that. Not because he called her that in front of Clark, but because she saw Clark smirk out of the corner of her eye. "Who's your friend?" Claire tensed up a bit when he asked her that. "Dad, this is Clark." Clark smiled at him timidly. Mr. Bennett tried to read Clark as best as he could. He could see that Clark was easily intimidated. He could also see that he was carrying a secret. He could see that it was a secret so huge that if the wrong person ever found out, it could ruin his life forever. He also saw that he cared a lot about people. He was still wary of him though.

Clark started to shift uncomfortably because Mr. Bennett was still staring at him.

"Dad?!" Claire screamed in a whisper. "It's nice to meet you, Clark." Mr. Bennett answered through a tense mouth. Although he said Clark, he prounounced it Cuh-lark.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Bennett. Umm… I like your glasses," Clark said awkwardly.

"Thank you, Clark." After a couple minutes of awkward silence he said, "Say goodnight, Claire. Goodnight, Clark." He walked into the house.

Clark let out the deep breath that he was holding in. Claire smiled. "You were fine. He's just extremely overprotective. Don't take it personally…You were scared weren't you?"

"No!" Clark answered defensively. "Well, maybe a little." He smiled.

" Clark, you're unbreakable," she responded. "And you have all of these amazing abilities. If anyone should be afraid it should be him." Clark laughed a little bit.

"Goodnight, Claire-bear," Clark smirked.

"Shut up!" She giggled. They leaned in to kiss each other. **Beep! Beep! Beep! **Their lips almost touched, but they were startled when they heard the car alarm. Claire looked towards the house, and she saw her dad coming out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you guys. I pressed the wrong button when I was trying to lock the door. Dinner's ready Claire."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Clark. See you tomorrow."

"Bye. Bye Mr. Bennett," he said awkwardly.

"Bye, Clark."

Clark got into his truck, and he drove away.

"Dad! Did you have to be so rude?!"

"I wasn't being rude," he said defensively.

"Oh, come on dad, I think mom and Lyle could probably feel the chill from inside the house. And what was that alarm thing about?!"

"I'm just protecting you, Claire. You'll thank me one day." He kissed the top of her forehead and walked into the house. Claire frowned and followed him into the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing. Thanks to Glynnis007 for your help!! I hope you all liked it! Review alot please! Mr. Bennett might have been a little OOC and the car alarm part might've been a little over the top. Tell me what you thought, and give me ideas. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Adopted Lies: Chapter 7

Thanks everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited!

* * *

Mr. Bennett walked into the Luthor Mansion to talk to Lex. "Noah Bennett," Lex said from his desk. His laptop was open, but he closed it when Noah got closer. "I was surprised when I got your call seeing as we've never spoken before. But what surprised me even more is that I can't find any record that you have ever existed. So why are you here?" he said as he walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a drink. 

"What do you know about Clark Kent?"

"Ah, you want to know about Clark because of Claire," he smirked. Noah furrowed his brow. "Clark and I are friends, but I assume you know that since you came to me."

"It's a natural question for a father to ask, Mr. Luthor."

"I know. But Clark is my friend, Mr. Bennett."

Noah glared at him. "Oh really? If you and Clark are such good friends, then why did you spend months after he saved your life going over every inch of your car? And if you're such good friends then why did you hire Roger Nixon to investigate him and his family?" All Lex could do was stare. He was speechless. "How-how did you-"

"I've been doing some research, too." He said coldly.

"I've stopped keeping tabs on Clark." Lex said.

"I don't believe you Lex."

Lex glared at him. "You can show yourself out."

Claire walked into the Talon. "Chloe." She said as she walked over to the counter. "Yeah?"

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. 

"No. But I have my suspicions."

"Who? Tell me." Sylar walked by and said hello to Claire. "Hi," Claire said back.

"Him," Chloe said as he walked away from them.

"What?" Claire shook her head. "He seems so nice."

Chloe laughed. "You are so much like Clark. Do you always look for the best in people?" Claire smiled.

"There's your boyfriend now. I'm gonna go back inside."

"Okay, bye, Chloe."

"Hey, Claire," Clark said as he walked over to her. "Did she find out anything?"

"No, but she thinks its Gabriel."

"What?" Clark shook his head. "He seems so nice."

Claire smiled. "That's what I said."

* * *

"Lana," Chloe said as she walked over to her. 

"Yeah?" She said as she cleared off some tables.

"I want to talk to you," she said.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Okay, I think I know who committed the murder."

Lana's facial expression turned to a serious one. "Okay. Who?"

"Gabriel."

Lana scoffed. "Chloe. Why do you have to find something wrong with everyone?"

"Think about it, Lana. It happened right outside the Talon. He was here."

"Well, do you have any proof?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Explain."

Chloe looked around. "The way he talks to me. He's nice to everyone, but me."

"Well, that doesn't mean he's a murderer."

"Lana-"

"No, stop it, Chloe." She walked away.

Little did they know, Sylar had heard their whole conversation. "Chloe's going to be a problem." He said to himself.

* * *

Sylar sat in the apartment thinking about the conversation that Chloe and Lana had just had. There was only one thing to do. Kill Chloe. She was going to get in his way. She was already starting to get in his way. It was fine when she wasn't saying anything to anyone. If he killed Chloe, he could keep this up this charade for as long as he wanted to. Lana wasn't going to be a problem to him because she wasn't listening to Chloe. But if she started, he was going to have to kill her too.

* * *

**Should Sylar kill Chloe? **

**Hope you liked it. **

**I don't know if I'm going to continue this. Does anyone want me to? If I don't get more reviews then I might not continue. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Adopted Lies Chapter 8**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out, but I had writers' block on this story for a while. **

* * *

Claire walked into her house later that night. Clark had just dropped her off. "Hello, Claire," Noah said as she walked into the living room.

"Hi, Dad," she said walking over to the couch and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you have fun with Clark?" He asked while picking up the new newspaper from the coffee table.

"Yeah," she answered. "We hung out with Chloe, Lana, and Pete _too_," she said rolling her eyes.

"That's nice. What about Lex? Have you met him yet?"

Claire furrowed her eyebrows at him. "I've seen him around town. He seems… decent."

"Clark talks about him a lot. They're good friends."

Noah nodded. "Yeah… good friends. I'll go check on dinner," he said getting up from the couch, putting the newspaper on top of the coffee table, then walking into the kitchen.

Claire eyed the newspaper that he father had left on the coffee table. There was news about the murder outside of The Talon. He'd probably heard about it, but she didn't want to take any chances. She wanted to stay in Smallville.

She picked everything up off of the coffee table and brought it to her room. "Claire! Dinner!" She heard her mom yell just as she sat the stuff on her desk. "Coming!" She yelled back as she left the room.

--

Chloe walked into the Talon. She was ready to take her investigation to the next level. Snooping around in Gabriel's apartment should help people to believe her. She had tried to convince herself that this was a good idea. She would be going in there when he wasn't there anyway, so it didn't really matter to her… not _that_ much.

"Hey, Lana," Chloe said walking over to the counter.

"Hey," Lana said looking up although she wasn't totally connected. She was still upset about Chloe's accusations from yesterday. She started to walk from behind the counter to walk away, but Chloe grabbed her arm.

"What?!"

"I was going to ask you if Gabriel was upstairs."

"No… why? Do you want to interrogate him some more?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not the 'interrogation' was for your sake. I wanted to apologize to him for yesterday."

Lana looked at Chloe like she didn't recognize her. "Really?"

"Yeah," Chloe said as sincerely as she possibly could.

Lana looked like she was debating something in her head. "Do you… do you want to go upstairs and wait for him?"

"Would he mind?" Chloe asked, although she didn't care if he minded or not.

"I don't think so… I had to wait for him to give him something the other day. He didn't mind."

"But he doesn't hate you… I'll wait," She said glancing at his room upstairs. It would be easier to do it when Lana wasn't there anyway. "Don't you have class now?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks, I forgot," Lana said as she grabbed her backpack from behind the counter. "See you later, Chlo."

"Bye," she said. When Lana walked out of the door, Chloe walked upstairs to the apartment.

* * *

**I will definitely update this soon. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
